En 4 partes
by Lawliet M
Summary: En su regreso a la aldea, Sasuke tendrá que hacerse cargo de varias cosas que le habían quedado pendientes.


**En 4 partes**

"Lo siento."

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y una diminuta sonrisa se formo en su pálido rostro. El tiempo, desde había regresado a La Hoja, había pasado tan rápido que si Tsunade no le hubiera llamado, aseguraría que solo fueron un par de días.

"Preferiría que no se lo diga a nadie." Intentó disimular las puntadas en su cabeza sobándose la nuca con su mano.

"Prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte." Estaba de pie mirando al traidor con una mezcla de sentimientos desbordando en sus ojos. "Espero que seas consiente de por qué lo hago."

El pequeño clon de Katsuyu se removió inquieto sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles y altas pilas de cuadernos en el centro de la habitación. Ya era tarde y desde el gran ventanal solo se podían ver a los arboles meciéndose a voluntad del viento.

"Ya demostró que hay decisiones que no dependen de usted."

Antes de que Tsunade pudiera agregar algo más, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta sin hacer sonido alguno.

;

El haz de luz proveniente de Ichiraku Ramen iluminaba casi toda la calle, así que fue tarea fácil distinguir el traje anaranjado que se ocultaba tras los cortinajes.

"Un tazón de ramen." Ignorando el morado rostro de Naruto, se situó a su lado, posando la barbilla en su mano y esperando por su pedido. "Toma agua, idiota."

Con un movimiento brusco, el aspirante a Hokage asió el vaso que Sasuke le tendía y tomó a sorbos la mitad de su contenido, mientras que la otra mitad se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios hasta caer en su pantalón.

"¡Mucho mejor!" su sonrisa se vio cubierta por su propio brazo, que secaba todo rastro de agua que pudiera haber quedado en su rostro. "Y dime, teme ¿qué haces aquí? No tienes buena cara ¿fue algo que te dijo la vieja?"

Sus músculos se relajaron cuando sintió las palmadas de Naruto en su espalda. Desde que volvió, lo había visto esforzarse a sobre manera para intentar volver a tener el mismo apego que cuando formaban parte del equipo siete. Y eso le alegraba (a su manera), porque creía que el entusiasmo de su amigo cubría con creces el faltante en él. Otros días sentía la necesidad de gritarle que ya era suficiente, que no perdiera su tiempo, su amistad había sufrido el primer rasgón cuando el había cruzado el límite de Konoha, y durante los días que le siguieron (que fueron muchos, por cierto) había recibido cada vez mas puntillazos hasta quedar (en algún momento que no puede decir con precisión) hecha pedazos, y aunque pudieran erigirla nuevamente, la grieta siempre quedaría allí, visible.

"Visité la antigua casa de mi familia ayer." el tazón de ramen estaba casi intacto y el vapor que desprendía cubría parcialmente su vista. Naruto se revolvió en su asiento y siguió sin perder de vista su ración. "No estoy satisfecho, Naruto, le estoy fallando a Itachi…no voy a poder estar tranquilo hasta verlos muertos."

Naruto atrapó la cabeza de Sasuke entre sus manos y la estrelló sin cuidado contra la mesa, provocando el tambaleo de los recipientes que se encontraban en ella. "¡Eso suena un poco aterrador, teme!" se ubicó nuevamente en su lugar y dio un gran sorbo a su sopa. "Olvídalo ya, están peor que la vieja Tsunade, no creo que les quede mucho. Tú ya hiciste tu parte y más, ahora queda esperar hasta mañana y ver qué sucede, seguro te darán una sanción o algo así, no entiendo bien de qué va la cosa." Teuchi tomo el tazón de ramen de Naruto, ahora vacío, lo lleno con una nueva ración y volvió atrás de la tienda a una velocidad increíble. "Además, nos costó tanto hacer que volvieras que si ahora tomas decisiones apresuradas…quizás la vieja no pueda hacer nada para ayudarte" Sus ojos se entrecerraron de abatimiento. "No podía evitar sentirme un inútil, no pude salvar a ___Ero__-____sennin, Hinata casi muere por mi culpa, no sabía cómo calmar el sufrimiento de Sakura y ni siquiera podía traer de regreso a mi mejor amigo…_ ¿Cómo podría convertirme en Hokage entonces, si siquiera había podido ayudar a la gente que más me importa?" Un jadeo ahogado proveniente del rostro oculto de Naruto le hizo saber a Sasuke que estaba llorando, pero un segundo después, su rostro sonriente se erguió y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo. "¡Pero ahora ya estas de vuelta! Y qué bueno, no se me hacía mucha gracias tener que pelear contigo, aunque es sabido que iba a ganarte, me hubiera gustado ver tu cara de vergüenza por haber sido vencido por el gran Naruto, futuro Hokage…"

La risa de Sasuke opacó el discurso de Naruto que, en lugar de disgustarse, se unió a él con entusiasmo.

"Al fin los encuentro." El rostro cubierto de Kakashi se asomó imprevistamente entre ellos, provocando el sobresalto de Naruto y la caída de la verdura hervida que estaba en camino hacia su boca. Kakashi juntó las palmas de sus manos e hizo un gesto de disculpa. "Prometo comprarte uno mañana." Ignorando el dattebayo de su antiguo alumno, sus ojos se dirigieron a Sasuke, quien sin decir nada, se levanto de su asiento y empujo su tazón cerca de Naruto.

"Puedes comértelo."

"Gracias." Secó un par de lágrimas ficticias con el dorso de su mano y se acomodó en el asiento que había ocupado Sasuke segundos atrás.

"Y Naruto…," comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, con Kakashi pisando sus talones. El murmullo de palabras fue dirigido más al aire que a cualquier persona. "…gracias por traerme de vuelta."

;

"Así que no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, ¿no?" a pesar de su tono de reproche, no había señales de enojo en él.

"Es la Hokage," Kakashi caminaba a unos pasos de distancia de Sasuke, que no se molestaba por seguir su ritmo. "Debes tratarla con respeto. Ella no fue quien…"

"¿Me crees tan patético, Kakashi?" rió con gusto y su carcajada pasó luego a ser una sonrisa cínica. "No creo deberle nada a nadie."

"¿Ni siquiera a Naruto, Sakura?"El antiguo sensei se detuvo frente a la floristería Yamanaka y volteó para ver al que alguna vez fuere uno de sus mejores alumnos. "No te das una idea de cuánto sufrieron, Sasuke. Naruto llevó en sus hombros toda tu carga, el quiso ocuparse de todo, no quería aceptar nuestra ayuda. Y Sakura…ella sin saberlo hizo su carga más pesada, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error intentó corregirlo, fue por ti dejando atrás todo lo demás, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarte ¿acaso puedes ser capaz de imaginar siquiera una parte del dolor

que sintió cuando casi la matas?" Kakashi volvió a girar y echó a andar otra vez. "Aun así, ambos te perdonaron… No recuerdo haberlos visto tan felices desde hace años."

Algunas horas pasaron desde que había salido del despacho de Tsunade. La luna seguía reemplazando al sol en lo alto del cielo y sólo unas pocas luces iluminaban el camino. La calle despejada le dio a Sasuke una mejor vista de lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar. Cuando se obligó a sí mismo a no explorar ninguna clase de sentimientos, había olvidado que también era un humano e, incuestionablemente, los humanos sienten. Nostalgia, culpa, deseo, soledad.

No hacía mucho tiempo se había perdido en sí mismo, en la idea de venganza, aún la muerte de Danzō no le bastó, siempre buscando más, llegó hasta el punto en el que ya no le quedaban amigos, había dejado atrás la idea de resurgir su clan, un hogar al que volver, solo tenía un pasado sangriento que lo perseguía y un presente sin vista al futuro. Y al final, gracias a Naruto, después de tanto tiempo, recordó las tantas cosas que aún le quedaban por hacer, las que _quería_ hacer.

"No lo acepto."

Como si esas palabras hubieran interrumpido su sueño, el viento, irascible y lastimero, comenzó a soplar nuevamente. Ninguno de los ninjas se movió de su lugar, y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

"Lo esperaba." Kakashi rascó su cabeza y soltó un suspiro de resignación. "Esta noche es tu última oportunidad, Sasuke. Mañana lo harán oficial, Tsunade no puede evitarlo, el consejo fue quien tomó la decisión. Ella quebró las reglas al decírtelo."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"No te preocupes, no les diré nada, aunque ya se darán cuenta." El ninja copia se acercó a su antiguo alumno y golpeó su cabeza para después comenzar a andar en dirección contraria a la que se dirigían momentos antes. "Casi lo olvido." el silencio se vio interrumpido por un tintineo repentino. "Lo hubieras ganado de todos modos."

"Gracias." Una sola palabra que abarcaba tantos significados. Gracias por enseñarme tanto. Gracias por haber cuidado de mí. Gracias por seguir insistiendo. Gracias por cuidar de Naruto y Sakura. Gracias por haber sido mi sensei. Gracias por dejarme ir.

Kakashi entendió todos y cada uno de ellos.

;

Volvía a dejar todo.

Era la segunda vez que se encontraba en aquella situación, pero, por extraño que pareciera, sentía que ahora tenía menos que perder. Quizás sea porque ahora no solo Naruto confiaba en su amistad. El también pondría de su parte para reparar la grieta que se había formado años atrás y cuantas más aparecieran de ahora en adelante.

"¿Volverás a irte?"

Era la segunda vez que se encontraba en aquella situación, pero, por extraño que pareciera, ahora tenía las fuerzas para afrontarla.

"¿No dirás adiós esta vez tampoco?" Sakura dio unos pasos adelante, aun así, una larga distancia los separaba a ambos.

"No veo por qué tendría que hacerlo." Se encogió de hombros y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar antes de posarse sobre los de ella. "Voy a volver."

La luna ya se había escondido y el sol amenazaba con aparecer. En la aldea de la hoja empezaba a escucharse a las primeras personas que comenzaban el día.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" la luz diurna hizo que sus ojos se entrecerraran.

"Diez, veinte años. Supongo que para ese entonces los ancianos del consejo deberán estar bajo tierra."

"¿Es necesario, Sasuke? ¿Es porque aún quieres…"

"Me sentenciaron a muerte." Sakura retuvo su respiración por unos segundos.

"¿Qué dices? Tsunade-sama…ella nunca dejaría que…"

"Los del consejo temen que vaya por ellos, usaron lo de Danzō como excusa. Ella no puede hacer nada."

"¿Qué hay de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei? ¿Ellos lo saben? Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…" no podía evitar que su voz se quebrara, no podía evitar comenzar a llorar como lo había hecho hace años cuando él se fue por primera vez.

"Están apoyando a un traidor, tienen suerte de que no los hayan acusado de nada." Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la aldea, dejando a Sakura atrás.

"¡Déjame ir contigo esta vez!" Sasuke se detuvo pero aun así no volteó. "Soy más fuerte ahora, no seré un estorbo, ¡por favor!"

Sasuke desapareció, como la primera vez y también, como la primera vez, apareció detrás de ella. "Sakura…"

Ella enseguida volteó, las lágrimas seguían cayendo y su mandíbula se cerró con furia. "No volveré a caer, Sasuke."

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Sakura seguía consiente. Sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro al sentir la frente de Sasuke sosegarse sobre la de ella. "¿Dejaras a Naruto solo?" Ella no respondió y Sasuke se echó para atrás, soltando un suspiro. "En diez años estaré aquí, puedes esperarme si lo deseas." Reavivó su marcha, sintiendo que ahora si ya no le quedaba más por hacer allí. "Cuida de Naruto mientras tanto."

"¡¿Lo prometes, Sasuke?! ¡¿Prometes que esta vez no tendremos que ir a buscarte?!" las lágrimas habían sido reemplazadas por una diminuta sonrisa.

Sasuke sólo levanto su brazo sin mirar hacia atrás. Un conocido tintineo volvió escucharse. Aferrado a su mano, el pequeño cascabel brilló al reflejo del sol.

* * *

holaa :)  
espero que le haya gustado algo :P  
les puedo pedir un favorcillo a quien quiera que sea que haya entrado a leer esta historia? ayer cree un livejournal, todavia no se como funcionan estas cosas, pero agradeceria muchisimo que me agreguen como amiga o lo que sea, gracias! :D

http : / / mlawliet . live journal. c o m/


End file.
